The invention relates to trackable response devices such as redeemable coupons. More particularly, the invention provides a method for inexpensively and efficiently identifying the persons who return response devices
Response devices are commonly used by direct marketers and include coupons, order forms, reply cards, etc. which are sent or provided to the public with the hope that the recipient will redeem or send back the response device. For example, "cents-off" coupons can be redeemed for cash when a particular product is purchased by redeeming the coupon at the point-of-purchase. The store or other point-of-purchase then returns the coupon to the manufacturer or marketing service for credit.
In order to save on mailing costs, a number of response devices are typically packaged together in a booklet, flyer, card deck, or the like for mailing. When a response device is returned, the direct marketer should be able to "track" the response to the original recipient. The marketer can thereby obtain useful information, for example, the identity of persons who redeem or return response devices, the type of products which are purchased by a particular person, etc.
Various methods of tracking response devices have been used, but each of these prior methods has certain disadvantages. For example, one tracking method simply asks the recipient to fill in his name and address. However, before that information can be used efficiently by the marketer, the information must be manually inputted to a computer or other data storing device.
Other tracking methods use code numbers or bar codes which are printed on the response device. However, correlating the tracking code with the name and/or address of the recipient has heretofore caused certain problems. In general, there are three current methods for printing tracking codes:
Inkjet Codes on Bindery Line: uncustomized "signatures" (each signature comprises one or more sheets) are imaged with individual heads, e.g., printers, and are collated and stitched on a bindery line or stitcher. This requires multiple heads and separating the book into numerous components. It is inefficient to image many pages on a bindery line.
Wide Bar Imagers or Laser Printers: pre-printed rolls are run through an imager or laser printer. Customized information including the address is applied, and the components are either sheeted, rewound, or folded. They are then collated, inserted, finished, and mailed. However, this equipment is slow and expensive.
In-line Finishing and Addressing: pieces or books are printed, then customized, addressed, folded, trimmed, and packaged for mailing, all on a printing press. A roll of paper goes in one end of the press, and finished product comes out the other end to go into mail bags. However, it is difficult to "catch" the product; when press problems occur, it is difficult to avoid omitting addresses; and press slowdowns can hamper output.
If both an address and a code number are used, they are applied on the same machine so that the address and code number can be correlated and stored on computer tape or disk. However, if the machine breaks down or the paper web breaks, which are not uncommon occurrences, the operator must determine where the machine is in the address list and start from that point so that no addresses are lost. That requires additional time and labor.
Another problem with printing the address on the stitcher or binder or on any other machine before the book is inspected for quality is that if a book is rejected and discarded, the address on that book is also discarded. Each address on a rejected book must be noted and reprinted on a new book.
Another prior art method is called mail matching. Different addressed components are prepared, and each componnet is kept in the same sequence. The components are then collated, making sure that they match. The matching can be done manually or by scanning each component to make sure that they match. The "match" is created by the sequence in which the components are produced and not by recording which components are printed with which address. The main problem with mail matching is the difficulty in keeping the components in the proper sequence and correcting them if they get out of sequence.